Many portable electric devices are operated by batteries. These batteries are either primary batteries which generate electric energy by means of a chemical reaction or secondary batteries which, initially, are charged by another power source and can give off the stored electric energy. In the first case, the batteries must be replaced once they are depleted. The same applies to the second case if the electric device does not provide any external charging connection. This is, for example, often the case in remote controls for devices in entertainment electronics or electric clocks. In such devices, the batteries are usually accommodated in a battery compartment which can be opened by detaching, sliding out or pivoting a cover. Once the battery compartment has been opened, the batteries are accessible to the user. The user can then remove the batteries from the battery compartment and replace them by new or charged batteries. Usually, however, the battery compartments mentioned are very tight to save space in the housing of the device. Furthermore, depleted batteries must be removed from the tight housing against the clamping force of springy electric contracts. This task is not easy for persons having age- or disease-related restricted manual skills. The present invention therefore proposes a housing comprising a battery compartment which facilitates this task.